


Bite

by L_Abbreviation



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hot, Hot Make Out Session, I don't know man, Im a lonely boy this is all I got okay, Im tired its like 11 o'clock, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Smut, To Be Continued?, Well okay it's not actually smut, What else would i write, im bad at tags, jaydick, no regrets, please no one I know find this, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Abbreviation/pseuds/L_Abbreviation
Summary: -Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite--It wasn’t until he was halfway across the room when he realized what was happening; Dick Grayson was walking over. Dick Grayson, the billionaire that everyone in Gotham knew, was walking over to Jason Todd. Jason Todd, the street rat that lived in a broken apartment with anger issues and locked in emotions, was being approached by Dick Grayson.--This is a quick one shot because I'm tired and I guess this is what my mind conjures up when I'm stressed and really alone. Anyways Dick and Jason make out, pretty self explanatory. The catch is that this is either a one shot, or a prologue. Who knows, if it gets good feedback this might turn into an actual story.-





	Bite

It was hard not to notice the other man sitting across the bar, sending quick glances into Jason’s gaze. His forehead carried a slight sheet of sweat from the heated environment. Time seemed to slow as the two continued to steal stares and occasional eye contact that both were equally as afraid to hold. Flashes of blue light flickered to the beat of the song playing in the background: A slowed, deeper version of the original. When Jason mustered all his courage to keep his eyes locked on the other, he noticed a slight familiarity of the features across the area. He’d seen the face on TV, in magazines, plastered on every millionaire platform to exist in Gotham. Yet here he was; Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne in all his glory wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that hugged his form fittingly. 

Dick looked back, this time both men holding their place and refusing to look away, how could they? His posture was more relaxed than Jason had ever seen it, the other resting his chin in his palm as he leaned over the counter. He held a smirk on his lips, a slight pink flushing over his pale cheeks. The black mess of hair was far from kept, yet he somehow managed to look heart-wrenching as soft black locks fell over his forehead and gracing his eyelashes. His eyes however, his eyes were what really caused Jason’s chest to tighten and breath to cease. 

Piercing blue, yet calming all the same. They held a gently gaze with Jason’s, examining his features and sending a chill down his spine he wanted anything but to happen. Jason felt as though he could look at those eyes forever, they held such clarity, yet they also contained hidden perceptions behind the sapphire appeal. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway across the room when he realized what was happening; Dick Grayson was walking over. Dick Grayson, the billionaire that everyone in Gotham knew, was walking over to Jason Todd. Jason Todd, the street rat that lived in a broken apartment with anger issues and locked in emotions, was being approached by Dick Grayson. Jason couldn’t stop staring, not even as the older slid onto a barstool beside him.

“Hey.” His voice was so smooth, he didn’t need to yell over the music or raise his tone in the slightest for Jason to hear him.

“Hey yourself.” A seemingly proper response. Perhaps. 

“What’s a guy like you, doing in a place like this?” Dick breathed out, his words tumbling softly from his lips. 

Maybe he knew, maybe Jason had been caught with some “borrowed” cash and tense look as he walked through the doors. This was an expensive club afterall, and his worn leather jacket surely didn’t show a sign of wealth.

“If you’ve come just to insult me I’d suggest leaving me alone,” Jason scoffed, turning away and taking a sip from his own glass. “I came here to have a drink, not to be mocked by some rich snob. I-”

“And who said I was mocking you?” God, his voice was so tempting, so gentle. “I came up to you because everyone else in this place is, what did you say, ‘rich snob?’” 

Jason felt his face flush red as he chuckled lightly to himself, shifting in his seat and snapping his gaze back to face Dick. “I suppose that’s a compliment. And you aren’t wearing some million dollar tux? How reassuring, I fit right in.” It was either the alcohol burning in his system or pure adrenaline that was fuling whatever confidence Jason had in the moment. His roommate would kill him if he knew who Jason was talking to, as Roy was one to witness his occasional stares at the TV whenever the male would flash across the screen. But Roy was the last person Jason was thinking about, all he could do was try his hardest not to let his eyes flicker to the lips in front of him. It proved impossible.

“So,” Dick spoke even lower than before and yet Jason had no problem hearing his words, perhaps his ability to tune out the background was too good. “You’re the first person to not  immediately started screaming to get in my pants. Intriguing.” 

“Maybe because I don’t care about money,” Jason chuckled in return, “maybe I care more about whether or not you’re a complete dick, Dick.” He smirked at his own words. And while he used all his willpower to keep still, he couldn’t help but lean just a little closer.

“Oh do you?”

Closer. “I do.”

“And what do you propose I do with that information?”

Closer, “Hm, didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

Closer, a soft chuckle, Dick’s hands gripped the collar of Jason’s jacket. “Mhm…”

“Yeah…” His eyes glanced back down but could come back up, holding their gaze until the gap between them was slowly closed. The sheer lack of speed was nearly agonizing and yet it felt better than anything before.

Dick pulled Jason down against him even more, as if he’d float away if he let go. His lips moving expertly against the younger, hands moving to wrap around his neck and grip curls of hair. Jason allowed own arms to snake around Dick’s waste, one hand running up his back and clawing at his shirt. No one seemed to notice as the two deepened their hold on each other, as if they were clinging onto life itself. Somehow that’s exactly what it felt like, as if Jason would die if he parted even for air. When he barely pulled back to breathe Dick managed to connect their lips just as the taller sucked in a quick breath. Jason ran his tongue along the other’s bottom lip, using his height to his advantage and dragging Dick to a small corner before pinning him against a wall. 

Dick let out a soft whimper as he was slammed against brick, his hands being held over his head. Jason smirked against his lips, pressing their bodies together and moving their arms to their sides. He then brought his hands up to cup Dick’s cheeks, the shorter slipping his own hands into Jason’s back pockets. They’d just met, and even then it felt so right, as if they’d done this a thousand times before. 

Jason sucked on the other’s bottom lips, allowed a groan to spill out from the back of his throat. This caused Dick to yank Jason against him, their hips rubbing against each others. Both gasped slightly at the sudden contact, but when Jason voluntarily moved his hips again Dick was the one to moan against the tallers lips. Jason moved his mouth down the other’s jawline, trailing down his neck and locking onto Dick’s collarbone when he tightened his grip at the spot. His hands tugged at Jason’s hair, running down his shoulders and not knowing where else to go. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Dick stammered, pulling Jason’s chin up to meet his gaze. Their lips graced once more against each others before a loud ringing caused the two the jump. Dick shot his eyes down to his front pocket, the phone sitting in the fabric lighting up as the name “Bruce” flashed over the screen. Jason looked down to the object as well before they both dragged their gazes to meet the other’s. Their breaths were heavy, uneven and nearly gasping for air. 

“S-sorry, I have to, I gotta, erm…” Dick rubbed the back of his neck as Jason pulled away, both suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings and loud music blaring around them. 

“It’s whatever, I get it,” Jason shrugged, biting his bottom lip and leaning against the wall next to the older. 

“Hello?” Dick’s voice completely altered, his tone going from extremely flirtatious to as if he was at a business meeting. When he looked back to Jason he motioned to the man’s back pocket, mouthing the words  _ “see you later”  _  before leaving with a wink.

Jason reached into his jeans and pulled out a neatly folded napkin, finding a number scrawled on the inside when he opened it. Surely nothing could ever come out of this, he was Jason Todd, and this was Dick Grayson. Jason meant to throw it away, he really did, but he figured he’d keep it for a laugh. Show Roy when he got back perhaps. Maybe, just for safekeeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so that's the end of, well whatever that was. I just realized how short this. Hope it didn't suck too bad, and if note who knows I might continue this. Maybe write more one shots or turn it into an actual story? Let me know, thanks for clicking on it it actually means a lot. Drink water, take your medicine, get some rest and wash your face. Take care.


End file.
